


If All Were Perfect

by Biifurcaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Kankri Vantas, Emotions, F/M, Freeform, Humanstuck, Implied Sexual Content, POV Kankri Vantas, damkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biifurcaptor/pseuds/Biifurcaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has some regrets after a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I thought of. If it does well I might continue it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you happen to like what I write and the way I write it give my blog a visit at perspicacitydeinfed.tumblr.com . I usually crank out some poetry and short stories in my spare time so its more of the same along with posts about things I like.

“We’re cheaters. We’re horrible people. Oh god my mother would be so ashamed of me right now.” You are quickly pacing the messy oriental style room, hands furiously gripping your tasseled albino hair. “Not even real mother.” You glare venomously back at the bed you got up from, and specifically at the girl with a cigarette on her lips who was currently winding her waist long hair back into her signature bun. “The fact that she’s my adoptive mother means nothing. Were still cheaters. I knew going to that party with Porrim was a bad idea.” You slump down, legs crossed on her carpeted floor. “Shh, too loud, wake up sister.” Your pale skin turns red as you lower your voice to a harsh whisper. “How can you be so calm with this. You’re in a relationship. You just cheated.” You watch her roll her eyes as she reaches over to her nightstand, grabbing her cell phone. “Oh, so now you’re ignoring me. Was I just another sexscapade for you? I don’t know about you but I actually care about other people’s feelings.” That seemed like it was too far. You couldn’t see her face but you saw her grip the phone so hard you thought it might break. Than you see her grip relax and you see her shoulder shake a little. Your stomach drops as you realize what you actually said, and quickly get up. “Damara, Im sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” You got a little close to her to see if she would let you comfort her. She suddenly turns and pushes you to the floor. Before you could even catch your breathe the phone lands softly on your stomach and she speaks so softly you barely caught what she said. “Look.” You read the texts on the screen and you feel even worse for the words you said. “How long?” “Two days, third time this month” “Damara I didn’t mean-” “Congratulations, morality saved, get out.” You consider trying to say more, but even you knew to keep your mouth shut now. You move to grab the case for your contacts from the nightstand but she’s faster than you. “Natural eyes better, red cute on you” You mumble your thanks and find your way out, hoping that what you did wasn’t permanent.


	2. Perfect Aftermath

You wake up as the sun does. Your hair is shaggy and unkempt. Your covers flung during the night to a corner at the foot of your bed. Your hands come up to rub your face. A soft sigh leaves your mouth as you feel the small amount of stubble on your chin. You were going to have to shave. You check your clock to see you didn’t have to wake up for another three hours. Too late now, you’re awake. You yawn and stretch out on your bed, delaying the inevitable. You did have some time to kill. You roll out of bed and quietly slink to the bathroom to get your day started. You were hoping not to wake anyone. You quickly shave and brush your teeth then move to your hair, trying desperately to mat it down into something decent looking. “You’ll never get anything done like that.” You jump and cover your mouth to stop yourself from screaming. Quickly turning you see Porrim standing in the doorway to the bathroom. “This is why I usually do it for you. Come here.” She walks off and you follow her to her room, very embarrassed about it all the while. She sits you down in a chair and works on salvaging the wreck that rested on your head. “I’m not a child anymore Porrim. I can take care of myself.”  
“I know, doesn’t mean you don’t need help. Why are you up so early anyway?”  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
“I forgot to pick out my outfit last night. Then I have to pick the matching accessories, earrings, shoes, lipstick, and decide on an appropriate design for my makeup.”  
“Life isn’t all about looking good you know.”  
“I look good for myself. And I could say the same about you and your school work.”  
“My effort now is going to take me somewhere.”  
“And where does that leave the rest of us lesser mortals?” Her tone told you that the question was a challenge. You had let yourself get nasty with her without even thinking about it. You purse your lips tightly, both of you keeping quiet for a few moments. After a moment you hear a soft puff of air. “Look, I know you don’t mean anything by it, but there’s more than school. You’ve been working yourself to death.”  
“I’m fine”  
“Whatever you say. You at least liked that party we went to last friday right? You still haven’t told me where you up and disappeared to for the rest of the night by the way.” Leave it to Porrim to bring stuff like that up now. “I needed some air, and time by myself.”  
“Well you did get stuck talking to Damara, I bet she turned you beat red in no time.” You make a small noise of acknowledgment, but Porrim was already on a roll with no signs of stopping. “It’s a wonder she can keep a boyfriend, half the time they’re ready to kill each other. I can’t even count the amount of times they’ve broken up and gotten back together.”  
“This is the third time this month.” You remember this from her cold words, as well. The two you heard about from all the gossip, and then one more. A few days just before the party last Friday. You’re so caught up in the feeling of the phone in your face you barely notice the deft hands pause in your hair as Porrim leans over your shoulder to look you dead in the eye. “Since when did you take an interest in gossip” Your face turns a shade redder as you realize what you said should have stayed private, for more than one reason. “I hear people whispering sometimes, when it’s not about me people barely notice I’m listening.” She looked at you for what felt like an eternity after that, and you were praying that she bought the lies you were desperately selling. “Well I guess you’re right.” She goes back to fixing your hair and you silently let out a held breath. It had been 4 days since that night. The second day back at school, having to face her knowing what you two did, and what was said.


	3. Perfect class

If you were to say that the worst thing to happen to you was falling flat on your face in front of everyone you would be lying. And so you do. You lie on the floor and count your blessings because at least it meant your eyes didn’t meet hers. She was there of course, you could feel her eyes on you. You couldn’t hear her laughing though like you could the rest of the class. So you dare to peek up from your linoleum sanctuary and met her eyes. It was clear she saw it. You had made the mistake of looking into her eyes just moments before. It was why you were in this situation in the first place. You got distracted and then you got to tumbling like your heart. So she saw you, but she looked at you more pitifully than anything else. So you dare to scrape yourself from the pavement and move on. Taking your seat just moments before the bell rings, but you could still feel her eyes. There was something different in them. Almost strange. The worst part is that it was probably the same thing she saw in your eyes when you looked at her. The feeling of your heart doing gymnastics just behind your pupils.


	4. Perfect Encounter

The halls were just as empty as they always were. The hustle and bustle was dying down because everyone was going home. The day was over for everyone else. You were still here because you were still waiting for your ride. Porrim always made you wait, and you used to ask why. Now it was just par for the course. You didn’t want to stay in the hallways though. It was so hot inside you couldn’t take it. Waiting by the car was a better option. Honestly that was a lie because then you looked like a loser who had nothing better to do than hang around a high school parking lot. Which was true, but besides the point.  
Outside you could see there were a few sparse cars left in the parking lot. The sun was high in the sky and working overtime, beating UV rays against your ghastly albino skin. The only difference between outside and in was the soft breeze outside which did little to stop the sun’s relentless onslaught, but at the very least was much appreciated. You find your way to where Porrim parked the car this morning, but your heart sunk as you noticed there was someone nearby to it who seemed to be arguing very loudly with someone else. They were on the other side of a car and as you got closer you tried to see who it was, and...  
Oh my god it’s Damara  
Oh no. Oh god. Oh no  
You make a wide berth to get to the car so she wouldn’t see you. You go to sit inside but you have a second panic moment as you realize the door is locked. So you just sit on the asphalt next to the door and do your best not to listen in. Not that it would have done you any good seeing as they were speaking in a different language. They were awfully loud though, so it’s not like they really want it to be private. Plus it seemed sort of wrong to be so unaware....  
Before you had time to think better of it you pull out your phone and open a voice to text translator. Before your father died he did a lot of mission work abroad, and you could never really bring yourself to delete the app.  
You sit and wait for it to start processing their very loud conversation, and as it does you read along the best you can, fixing in your head anything that seemed like obvious errors.  
In all honesty it didn’t work very well because they kept talking over each other, but you could kind of pick out topics by the words that kept popping up.  
Sorry  
Forgiveness  
Go away  
I love you  
Fuck you  
You take a small peek through the over the roof of the car and can see that it Damara talking to Rufioh. Trouble in paradise it seemed, if paradise was actually hell and trouble was another Tuesday.  
It made you a little mad to see them like this, not outwardly but deep in our core. You knew the road this lead to. The fight, the makeup, the break-up, and repeat. It occurs to you that this is how it always was, but it wasn’t until recently that you really came to care about that.  
As you watched them you could see that it was coming towards the end of the argument, as if she was giving up. Letting her guard down and letting him win. Her volume was getting lower and she just looked tired. Then in Rufioh’s eyes you saw it, the same thing you saw. The moment where he had her again.  
“Damara.”  
They both look in your direction and you almost look behind you, before you have the horrible realization that you’re the one who called to her. Now you’re all having a sort of two on one staring contest. You would try to say something or even move if it didn’t feel like you were about to hyperventilate. Instead you stood there, eyes darting between the two of them as if you were in a sort of your brother’s romantic comedies.  
It was hard to tell how Damara felt about being interrupted, but it seemed as if Rufioh was genuinely ashamed or embarrassed by the intrusion. He broke eye contact first and rubbed the back of his neck as he suddenly found the top of Damara’s car very interesting.  
“Well doll, I guess we should probably have this conversation some other time. I’m real sorry you had to see this Kankri. We really shouldn’t have been airing our dirty laundry all over the place. See ya.”  
Him leaving seemed to shake you both from your little stupor and both of you unanimously decided that the best course of action was to act as embarrassed as possible. Well yours wasn’t really an act, because you were genuinely embarrassed that you did that. So embarrassed in fact that you sat right back down on the asphalt and refused to move.  
It took a few seconds for her to leave, but eventually you could hear her get into her car and zoom off. You just sat there and waited for Porrim to drive you home.


End file.
